Sorry for my self
by bbJawbreakerbb
Summary: Not Ben x Julie
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own ben10 man of action**

In school park

Ben likes a girl name Julie Yamato but she was off he's league but that didn't stop to ask her out

Ben walk to Julie who was talking to her friends

Ben said : Uhm Julie would you like to go on a date with me

Julie look at him and she said: sure why not pike me up at 8:00 ok

Ben smiling and said: ok

Ben walk away

Back at the table

Julie with a evil smile and said : that Tennyson want a date with me he's going to have a big surprise

After school

At Ben's house

He was going crazy to now what to do what to where he was distracted

To see he's phone ringing when he realize he open he's phone to see a text it said Ben meet me in the school field

Later in the school field

Ben walk in the field to find Julie

5-mints later Julie show up

Ben said: Julie what took you so long

Julie said: i was getting some thing ready so not to take long how about a kiss

If was possible Ben's brain explode and said :

thought that i have to wait 3 more date before to kiss you

Julie hang by Ben's neck : so do you what to wait

Be said : no

Julie said: close your eyes and relax ok

Ben close he's and feel some think scaly when he open he's eye to see a fish Ben was surprised he fall on he back

Ben said: Julie what the hell

Julie with a evil laugh : Ben did you really thought that I like you it was a set up

Ben almost crying: set up for what

Julie said: for this

The field light turn on Ben saw almost the hole school

Julie said : now

They start to trow egg on Ben and feathers with black liquid

Ben at that monument was crying

Julie walk up to him and said: so Ben best date or what ( she took a picture)

Ben said : please Julie dot send that

Julie with a evil smile and said: down on your knees and eat the grass

Ben with that he got on he's knee and eat grass( she filming that )

Julie said : stop you can stop

Ben crying : are you still going to send that

Julie: no

Ben fell kind of good

Julie: because I send the video of you eating grass

Ben got and run to he's house to the bathroom to wash him self and feel asleep

The next day

Ben was afraid to walk in school when he got in every start to laugh calling him chicken

Ben said low : today is going to be a long day

At lunch time

Ben didn't eat nothing because he's money was stolen from cash and JT

He walk to Julie table

Ben: Julie what you did has no forgiveness that was hearth less

Julie : so what I didn't like by the way so jump of my vision

3- years later ( I now to long time )

Julie was in danger because she Dieted


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: this the second chapter of sorry for my self and chapter 3 will going to be up and running so enjoy and I don't Ben 10 Man Of Action Own **

**REGRET**

Ben got and run to he's house to the bathroom to wash him self and feel asleep

The next day

Ben was afraid to walk in school when he got in every start to laugh calling him chicken

Ben said low : today is going to be a long day

At lunch time

Ben didn't eat nothing because he's money was stolen from cash and JT

He walk to Julie table

Ben: Julie what you did has no forgiveness that was hearth less

Julie : so what I didn't like by the way so jump of my vision

3- years later ( I now to long time )

Long time past when ask Julie out so let se how Julie and Ben turn out

Julie p.o.v

Bellwood

In the city best restaurant

Julie was cleaning up the table ( yes Julie was a bus girl)

Julie : who the hell my live turn in to me clean up table my family was milliners and we lost every think my husband (Julie is 21 old ) ( Julie's husband is Herve if you don't who he is go Ben 10:omnieverse to se he's Julie now boyfriend ) work in a burger place my life has hit rock bottom a bet Ben's life is worst than

My

Ben's P.O.V

Bellwood night time

Some where in a street there was high speed pursuit between an alien that still a nuclear energy core behind him was a plumber truck in side was Ben and Rook

Ben : tell me again what he steel

Rook: he stilled a nuclear energy core

Ben: ok get close to end this before a feel asleep ( Ben let out a yawn and turn to big chill )

Big chill fly in to the alien car and freeze the car from the in side the stop can out and try to run but was stop by Rook's porto - tool

Rook: the catch of the day

Ben face palm : the best you can cam up with ( let another yawn ) I'm to tired to comment Rook just take me home

30-minutes later

Ben arrived to he's house

Ben: good night rook

Rook: good night Ben

Rook drive away to the plumbers HQ

Ben head to he house but bump with some one

Ben : look where your going

?: sorry I just was tired

Ben look up to see Julie

Ben: Julie

Julie: Ben

They both stay that way for some time

Ben get's up : so Julie what do you up this late

Julie : i got out of work like an 1 hour ago and you

Ben: well I'm a hero

Julie start to laugh : really like superman or batmen

Ben show her the omnitrix

Julie stop when she remember the symbol and said: oh your tallying the truth so you don't get pay

Ben: no I get pay 1000 U.S.D in the week ends

Julie : you make more money then me so Ben would you like to go on a date with me

Ben now what she was doing and he said : no hell no

Julie surprised : what

Ben with pissed voice : I now that you are trying to do now you don't have money that you have when we where in school I'm not going to feel for that twice you heard me you gold digger

Julie:so you fell it for along time look Ben in sorry for that but please

Ben cut off Julie : really please I plead that for you not to send that video but you did you now what I'm westing my time talk to ( Ben walk away ) have a nice life

Julie walk off but stop when herd Ben's voice

Ben: when you say to me sorry you have better say that sorry for my self goodbye Julie

there is chapter 2 I will upload 3 soon if I have just 1 fav or follower se you guys soon


End file.
